first love
by Zahra Haruno Chan
Summary: Haruno sakura,gadis yang sangat cantik namun ia adalah seorang jones,mulai jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke siswa baru di sekolahnya yang mempunyai wajah yang sangatlah tampan dan cukup popular di kalangan gadis gadis lain yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan sakura,Berhasilkah sakura mendapatkan hati sang uchiha?


DESCLAIMER : NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO NOT AUTHOR!

WARNING:CERITA GAJE,ABAL",TYPO BERLEBIHAN,YANG TIDAK SUKA MENDING TIDAK USAH DI BACA!

Enjoy reading

Hidup memang butuh perjuangan,dan juga harus melewati cemoohan dan makian oleh setiap orang yang kita jumpai, tetapi bagiku hidup itu adalah tantangan JADIKAN KELEMAHAN SEBAGAI SENJATA itulah jalan hidupku (AUTHOR hehehe)

Sinar matahari sudah mulai terang,menyilaukan kedua iris emerald ku menyuruhku untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku yang empuk dan juga nyaman,perlahan kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurku,aku pun membasuh muka ku sambil melihat cerminan diriku di kaca kamar mandi, aku pun melihat lihat dari Warna rambutku yang sedikit aneh,kulit yang putih seperti porselen,tubuhku yang ramping."tidak buruk juga. Gumamku, Tetapi aku mempunyai kelemahan yang sangat membuatku tidak pede yaitu Dahi ku yang lebarrr!

Aku memakai baju seragam berwarna putih abu abu dangan atribut lainnya Ya! Karena ini hari senin dan aku tidak boleh terlambat sampai sekolah, Aku mengoleskan lip balm tipis di bibirku yang lembut itu,dan tidak lupa aku memakai bedak tipis di wajah ku,serta rambut sepinggang ku yang sengaja ku gerai, Perfect!

Perlahan kaki jenjangku menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan sedikit cepat dan juga tergesa gesa mengingat hari senin di SMA KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL jam pelajaran pertama adalah Anko Sensei yang terkenal dengan sifat galak dan menegrikan nya itu..

"Ohayou sakura chan"

"ohayo"

"Duduklah dulu sakura mari kita sarapan bareng bareng, kaa san sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap mebuki haruno seraya menyuruh sakura duduk

"Iya benar sakura duduklah dulu lagian ini masih belum terlambat ke sekolah kok,dari pada kau pingsan di jalan" Sahut Kizashi Haruno sambil tersenyum lebar,Memang seperti inilah keluarga Haruno jika sedang berkumpul ataupun sedang sarapan.

Sakura menatap bosan ayahnya yang selalu seperti ini apabila sedang berkumpul,ayahnya bahkan juga sering menggoda dirinya dengan kata 'sakura,kemana pacarmu' yang membuat sakura sangat jengkel kepada ayahnya mengingat dia adalah seorang Jones,yaah walaupun berbekal muka yang sangat cantik dan juga bisa membuat semua lelaki terpikat,tetapi dia sangat tidak Handal dalam hal berpacaran atau mencari Jodoh,

"Gomen kaa san,tou san aku tidak bisa sarapan dulu karna ada hal lain yang ingin aku kerjakan di sekolah,Jaa ".

Mebuki & Kizashi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah dewasa,mengingat sakura adalah anak semata wayaangnya.

At KHS

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas,melewati kelas kelas yg kulihat masih terlihat sepi mengingat kelasku berada di paling ujung sangat dekat dengan kantin dan juga merupakan kelas yang tersembunyi karna sangat jauh dari pengawasan guru,

Sakuraaaaa ! aku menengok ke arah sumber suara,dan ternyata sahabat sahabatku yang memanggilku

"Kau dari mana saja sakura?kami sudah menunggumu di atap sekolah"ucap ino dan temari barengan

"Betull"Sahut hinata dan tenten barengan

"Aano.. Pig chan,temari chan,hinata chan,tenten chan Gomen yaa aku tadi sedikit terlambat..." sakura sambil menunjukan mata puppy eyes nya karna dia tahu sahabatnya itu pasti sedang kesal

"Baiklah,ayo kita kekelas " ujar ino sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan ke 3 sahabatnya

Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti ino dari belakang,sakura bergumam "tumben sekali si Pig tidak cerewet biasaanya jika dia seperti ini dia yang paling cerewat bahkan mulutnya pasti sudah nerocos kayak kereta".

"Mungkin dia sedang kerasukan setan diem." Sahut ten ten

Ino yang sedang berjalan mendengar apa yang di katakan sahabatnya,mukanya sudah Merah,telinganya bahkan sudah hampir mengeluarkan asap bak teko yang sedang diantara mereka ber 5 yang paling heboh hanyalah si ino.

Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi mukanya sudah sngat merah dan juga telinganya mungkin sudah mengeluarkan asap yang mengebul-ngebul . seketika saja Ino menghadap kepada 4 sahabatnya itu sambil meperlihatkan kemarahannya.

"Naniiii?"

"I-Inoo ma-maafkaaan kaamiii,Huaaaaa." Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah lari ketakutan karna baru kali ini Ino marah seperti itu.

Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah ngos ngosan akibat lari dari ino

"Hosssh...Hossssh aku sudah tidak kuat hinata chan, le-lebih baik kita berdiam disini dulu."

"Baik.. aku juga sangatlah lelah karna lari Hossssshh...Hossshh." sahut temari ,dengan ngos ngosan

Hinata sambil celingak celinguk kanan kiri melihat keadaan"Lagi pula aku titidak lihat ka-kalauu a-ada i-ino cchan disini."

Akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di toilet sambil istirahat

"Gileee itu si pig tingkat kemarahannya sudah mulai meningkatt."

"I-iya benar sekali sakura chan"sahut hinata

Cekk..lek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka..

"iiya memang benar kalau tingkat kemarahannya sudah meningkat ."

JREEENG..JREENGG...JENGGG

Tiba tiba raut muka Sakura,hinata,temari, dan tenten berubah menjadi masam dan juga terlihat sangat ketakutannn

"kyaaaaaa Ino channnn." Teriak mereka ber 4

SKIP

At kelas

Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya tepatnya kelas barunya karna ia kini menjadi junior di KHS,Ya! Kelas sakura adalah X-3 ia sekelas bersama Hinata,Sedangkan Ino,Temari,dan Ten ten berada di kelas X-2 sayang sekali ia tidak bisa duduk dengan hinata karna di hari pertama masuk kelas ia terlambat Hinata duduk di depan,dan bangku di sebelah hinata juga sudah di tempati oleh Naruto Uzumaki Pria berambut jabrik yang tampak seperti buah akhirnya ia duduk di belakang SENDIRI.

Trettt... pintu kelas tergeser. Menampilkan seorang lelaki berambut raven berwajah sangat tampan dan bermata onyx bersama dengan lelaki berambut keperak-perakan memakai masker

"Permisi,Anko Sensei saya membawa murid baru pindahan dari amegakure."

"Baiklah kakashi, silahkan masuk."

Sontak suasana kelas yang tadinya sepi,damai kini saat lelaki baru itu masuk berubah menjadi gaduh dan juga sangatlah berisik.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Ujar Anko sensei tanpa basa basi

"hn,Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,Aku pindahan dari amegakure,Aku pindah kesini karna Orang tuaku berbisnis di konoha." Ia menatap Anko sensei seperti memberi aba aba bahwa ia sudah selesai.

"Baik,Sasuke kau boleh duduk."

"Hn,"

"Kyaaaaa sasuke- kunnnn duduklah bersamakuuuu."

"sasukee-kunnnn senang bertemu denganmuuuu."

"Sasukeeeeee-kunnnn." Teriakan para perempuan di kelasnya sangatlah berisik dan membuat ke gaduhan

Sasuke melirik ke arah bangku di belakang didapatinya seorang wanita berambut pink sedang asik menatap bosan bukunya sambil memegangi telinganya karna suasana kelas yang sangat berisik'

"dia sangatlah berbeda,"Gumamnya dalam hati

Sasuke menghampiri meja belakang tempat gadis berammbut pink itu duduk,berhubung di sebelahnya ttidak ada yang menempati akhirnya ia lah yang menempatinya.

Anko sensei menggebruk meja "Brakkk!" sontak membuat gadis berambut pink itu kaget dan akhirnya menatap ke arah depan, merasa di sebelahnya ada yang menempati ia langsung menengok ke arah bangku di sebelahnya yang semulanya tidak ada yang menempati akhirnya ada yang lelaki berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya yang menatapnya tajam, Onyx dan emerald bertemu sakura menatapnya juga tak kalah tajamnya "oh,Kamii samaaa dia sangatlah tampannn,tidak kusangka orang setampan dirinya duduk bersamaku..." Inner sakura menjerit jerit.

Sasuke bergumam dalam hatinya "Gadis ini sangatlah cantik,sifatnya juga berbeda dengan yang lain kurasa dia cocok menjadi partner kerjasama ku, DEG,,tetapi perasaan apa ini yang tiba tiba saja menyelimuti hatiku padahal sudah biasa aku bertemu atau berdekatan dengan wanita cantik selain dia, bahkan lebih cantik dari dia pun aku biasa biasa saja,tetapi yang ini beda apakah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?tetapi aku juga harus bersikap stay cool karna aku ini seorang uchiha."

"TOLONG JANGAN BERISIK INI KELAS BUKAN KANTIN! Ucap Anko Sensei dengan teriakan nyaring & menakutkannya itu

Sontak saja acara Tatap- menatap itu selesai akibat ulah Anko sensei yang berteriak sangat kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf jika ceritanya kurang jelas jujur saja saya baru kali ini menulis Story... soalnya saya masih New bie masih perlu belajar menulis cerita secara baik dan juga benar dan juga tolong kasih saya sedikit saran yaa minna.. agar cerita yang saya buat kedepannya tidak terlalu buruk..

Please REVIEW?


End file.
